IDEAS y RETOS DE KALEZ
by Kalez The Dark Storm
Summary: Ideas/Retos de historias futuras, con el proposito de dar oportunidad de opinar antes de que la historia se inicie


**Hola aqui Kalez de vuelta despues de terminar su batalla con las materias universitarias, me alegra ver el apoyo a todos mis fics y es algo que aprecio mucho.**

 **Este sera un archivo para historias por ser publicadas, con el proposito de recibir sugerencias para cuando sea su inicio, junto con decidir que historia publicaria (mediante encuesta) para dar mas interactividad con ustedes.**

* * *

 _ **Para esta idea tengo que agradecerle a Danmaku-Overlord por darme el reto del cruce y contribuir en el desarrollo de la idea cuando tuve problemas.**_

 **SI TIENES ALGUN RETO O IDEA MANDAME UN PM O COMENTALA PARA VER SI LE DOY UNA OPORTUNIDAD :)**

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: No soy dueño de naruto o dragonball, solo de cualquier cosa original implementado en la historia.**

* * *

 **INICIO IDEA**

El Dr. Gero eran un genio como pocos en la historia en especial en el campo de la biomecánica, mecánica y robótica pero otras palabras se usaban para describirlo en la actualidad: loco, asesino, traidor etc. Pero para él estas palabras no tenían algún significado, al estar siempre concentrado en su investigación la cual se había convertido en su obsesión, por eso en la actualidad estaba enojado al ver su investigación interrumpida por la reunión llamada por el nuevo director de la patrulla roja, después de haber sido llevada al borde de la destrucción por un niño pequeño con cola de mono.

En una gran habitación de reuniones como las que habría en empresas multinacionales pisos de mármol, sillas de cuero y una mesa en forma de "U" de caoba brillante, cuyos asientos estaban ocupados ya sea por científicos de la organización o jefes de departamentos.

Al mirar alrededor Gero, pudo ver a sus "colegas" científicos quienes lideraban investigaciones altamente diferentes a la suya, pero todas tenían el mismo fin… el crear al ser perfecto.

Estaba el Dr. Excel quien usando bioquímica, planeaba desarrollar un suero que llevaría a los humanos a la perfección, pero sus sueros actuales y anteriores solo lograron algunos pequeños resultados satisfactorios concediendo mayor resistencia física y resistencia a la bajas temperaturas, pero estos sueros solo funcionaban un 30% de las veces en las que se empleaban con grandes efectos secundarios al otro 70%, después de la casi caída de la patrulla Excel se había concentrado en desarrollar el suero "definitivo" con algunas muestras de ADN que obtuvo del "niño mono" y algunas de otros seres de los cuales el no daba información.

Al lado de Excel estaba su "némesis" en cuanto a investigación el Dr. Sabah Nur un hombre del medio oriente, el cual pensaba que para lograr el "ser perfecto" solo se podía lograr si se creaba una modificación de un gen en el ADN humano que según su teoría podría desenlazar habilidades únicas en las personas, su uso práctico había creado a un par de soldados especiales que eran utilizados en la actualidad como los "perros" de la directiva y por eso no participaron en la casi caída de la patrulla.

En frente de Gero estaba el científico que casi… casi le agradaba el Dr. Zod, cuya teoría consistía en la activación de forma permanente del proceso de evolución mediante la modificación genética a gran escala del sujeto, su trabajo había ayudado a Gero a concebir un proyecto futuro de biomecánica, pero aun estaba en fase de planeación, la teoría de Zod había creado a un par de bestias parecidas a las quimeras de la mitología con altas capacidades físicas y una regeneración antinatural, estas también eran de uso exclusivo de la directiva.

Entonces estaba el último "científico" presente pero ninguno de los anteriormente nombrados lo llamaría como tal en especial el Dr. Gero, este era el Dr. Fausto quien creía que para lograr el ser perfecto se tenían que utilizar las "artes místicas" o magia con uso menor de la ciencia, el declaraba que había vendido su alma a un demonio a cambio del entendimiento completo del misticismo y conocimiento de las ciencias humanas, su investigación estaba siempre envuelta en misterio al ser un hombre de pocas palabras con respecto a ella, pero lo que si se sabía era que sus investigaciones habían logrado resultados, siendo solo conocidos por los miembros de la directiva.

Gero no tenía ninguna clase de sentimiento de inferioridad con respecto a los otros científicos, ya que sus investigaciones habían logrado la producción en gran escala de robots y en un futuro el uso de maquinas en cuerpos humanos, por eso Gero era uno de los más financiados científicos junto con Zod, En Sabah Nur y Fausto.

También estaban presentes los jefes de departamentos de armamento, comercio y recursos humanos, faltando los líderes de departamentos militares.

 **-Empecemos esta reunión caballeros porque sé que su tiempo es importante para ustedes y para esta organización… así que iré directo al punto el consejo y directiva ha decidido que la casi caída de la patrulla roja es un muestra de debilidad… por eso todos los presentes recibirán un aumento de financiamiento del 300% *murmullos se escuchan en la sala* pero estos no solo son para gastar en usos egoístas…no esto es su última oportunidad de mostrar resultados de gran escala en sus áreas o investigaciones, si no lo logran al fin del plazo recibirán un recorte del 400% hasta que demuestren su valor para la organización-** dijo una voz de un corneta empotrada en el centro de la curva de la mesa.

Todos los presentes se vieron entre ellos midiendo a su competencia, al tener todos rivalidades y egos que chocaban con la de los demás, casi de inmediato consiguieron su orden de retirarse la cual se cumplió casi de inmediato con todos los científicos desapareciendo en borrones de velocidad hacia sus laboratorios por medio de los resultados de sus investigaciones utilizados en ellos mismos.

Los pensamientos de todos rápidamente se concentraron en definir el punto máximo de su investigación, para después concentrarse en la búsqueda de sujetos para aplicar las mismas sin saber las hondas del destino que se creaban en el multiverso por el simple y valiente acto para salvar la existencia de un niño que había sufrido lo peor de la humanidad.

* * *

 **ALDEA DE LA HOJA-APARTAMENTO DE NARUTO-NOCHE DE LA LIBERACION DEL KYUBI**

Ashura miraba al joven casi muerto ante él, su reencarnación alguien que había sufrido todo lo que el mundo podía lanzarle, dejándolo roto sin tener esperanza en la vida o amor por esta, con solo un sueño de encontrar la muerte para descansar de verdad por primera vez en su vida.

Ashura sabía que solo estar presente al mismo tiempo que Naruto estaba rompiendo varias reglas, pero ya no le importaba para él esta joven valía todas las consecuencias que enfrentaría y más por eso ahora consideraba no solo dejarle un pergamino, sino enviarlo a otro mundo donde pueda desarrollarse sin sufrir dolor y quizás aprenda a amar la vida.

Sus pensamientos rápidamente lo llevaron a decidir a enviarlo a otro mundo por eso sello los pergaminos que le dejaron su abuelo y el anciano Danzo en un sello en su brazo, puso una mochila con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por 2 años en ella, antes de que un gran sello circular rodeara al Naruto inconsciente **-Espero que alcances la paz contigo mismo… lamento no poder darte más pero mi poder ya esta menguando… este no es el adiós… este es un hasta luego… … Naruto-** termino de decir mientras se desvanecía y el sello se llevaba a Naruto a un nuevo destino soltando una gran cantidad de energía que fue como un faro para todas las personas en la aldea Shinobi o civil quienes dirigieron su mirada a la ubicación del departamento de Naruto.

* * *

 **ZONA INVERNAL**

En un destello y una explosión una nube de nieve llamo la atención de dos soldados de la patrulla quienes corriendo se dirigieron a la zona, con sus armas preparadas en caso de ser un enemigo y enviando un mensaje por radio del suceso, mucho fue su sorpresa y desilusión al encontrar solo a un niño de un 13 años llevando un mono naranja horrible, con cortes y manchas de sangre.

 **-Rápido llevémoslo a la base-** dijo uno de los soldados tomando a Naruto en brazos, dejando la mochila para que la llevara su compañero quien se le quedo viendo.

 **-Y porque deberíamos llevarnos al mocoso-** dijo el segundo tomando la mochila de Naruto, notando su peso **-Mejor llevemos esta mochila quizás haiga algo de valor-** termino.

 **-Idiota el niño podría darnos información y después podría ser un miembro para la patrulla… pero si eso no funciona podríamos dárselo a los científicos para que lo usen para su pruebas-** dijo el primero que noto la cara de duda del otro **-Lo hago por lo ultimo… porque no se tu pero yo no seré conejillo de indias de esos locos y dándoles al niño podríamos estar exentos de sus pruebas-** explico convenciendo a su compañero para que juntos empezaran a correr hacia la base llevando lo que creían era su boleto de salida de las pruebas futuras.

Pero ninguno podía prever las consecuencias de las ondas en el tejido universal creadas por Naruto al entrar a uno diferente al suyo.

* * *

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO-2 MESES DESPUÉS-BASE DE P.R**

El niño que habían traído esos soldados había sido atendido para que despertara, solo para después intentar sacarle información a las "buenas" o a las "malas", sin dar algún resultado porque parecía que el niño sufría de amnesia grave solo recordando su nombre Naruto, al terminar la recolección de información le ofrecieron unirse a la patrulla, cosa que este acepto de inmediato empezando así su entrenamiento de parte de los instructores de cadetes.

Rápidamente la diferencias entre los adultos y Naruto se pudieron visualizar en el entrenamiento, al ver la naturalidad con la que él peleaba y su habilidad para aprender artes marciales de los instructores a gran velocidad, aprendiendo así todas las artes marciales disponibles al nivel de sus instructores, por parte del manejo de armas Naruto presentaba una habilidad antinatural con ellas llegando a ser extremadamente peligroso con una arma normal o de fuego, siendo uno de los mejores tiradores en toda la organización.

Pero lo que más sorprendía era el hambre de Naruto por el conocimiento de todo tipo, en especial el científico y la parte practica del mismo, por esa razón Naruto se encontraba en su situación actual de ser ayudante de todos los jefes científicos, siendo de gran ayuda a estos quienes disfrutaban de enseñarle al niño sobre sus logros y de tener a alguien a demás de sus colegas para presumirlos aumentando sus egos ya inflados.

Hasta que Naruto les soltó una "bomba" a cada científico quienes vieron como su cuerpo se curaba rápidamente y resistía el castigo fuerte con daños menores, por eso mismo todos empezaron una batalla para la utilización de Naruto en sus investigaciones llegando al punto, de que los normalmente tranquilos Zod y Fausto apelaron enfrente del consejo para usar a Naruto en sus investigaciones pero todos los altercados se detuvieron con unas simples palabras de Naruto.

"No me importa lo que le pase a mi cuerpo, ni las consecuencias de las pruebas yo solo quiero descansar para siempre en el abismo de la muerte… por eso todos pueden utilizarme al mismo tiempo y no se preocupen mi cuerpo resistirá"

Normalmente las personas reaccionarían con preocupación a la salud mental del niño al desear la muerte, pero no los científicos quienes decidieron empezar sus investigaciones dando prioridad a Zod ya que su investigación ya había logrado un efecto de regeneración y si se aplicaba en gran nivel en Naruto este resistiría mejor todas las pruebas venideras de parte de los demás.

* * *

 **SALTO DE TIEMPO-2 AÑOS-LABORATORIO DE FAUSTO**

Solo faltaba el procedimiento final de Fausto para considerar que todas las pruebas habían logrado sus objetivos al ser utilizadas en Naruto.

El científico había puesto el cuerpo de Naruto dentro de un círculo brillante complejo, rodeado de velas blancas y negras con esferas que tenían lo que parecía alguna especie de niebla en su interior, de repente todas las velas se encendieron en llamas espectrales azules con un hambre en aumento todo ante la mirada de Fausto quien sonrisa **-Por fin con este ritual el proceso estará completo de verdad y los demás tendrán que admitir que mi magia es la que creó el ser perfecto-** dijo con locura en aumento como las llamas.

Por su mente pasaron los resultados de sus colegas con respecto al niño empezando por Zod quien logro activar el proceso de evolución, después de cortar y arrancar tejido para implantar nuevo más resistente, dotándole a Naruto de la capacidad de que "todo a lo que sobreviva será inútil contra él" cosa que fue probada después de casi matar a Naruto con balas o cortes dejándolo al borde de la muerte, solo para que cuando estuviera sanado él se curara el doble de rápido de antes de esas heridas y las resistía en gran nivel.

Entonces vino Sabah Nur, quien logro despertar el genoma X como fue nombrado despertando una habilidad rara en su opinión la cual consistía en la modificación del cuerpo según el ambiente y la voluntad del usuario, si se le lanzaba al agua desarrollaba branquias y sus extremidades se volvían agiles debajo del agua dándole gran velocidad, también podía convertir su cuerpo en un material solido como acero, piedra u oro, Sabah Nur tenía la teoría que Naruto despertaría más habilidades con el pasar del tiempo gracias a la gran alimentación que se le dio al genoma X, por esto lo mantenía en observación en busca de alguna nueva.

Excel simplemente utilizo dos versiones del suero ya que no sabía cual funcionaria mejor, siendo alimentado por rayos gamma de alto poder en una cámara especial, Excel alardeo ante sus colegas la implementación del ADN del "niño mono", "un tipo verde con antenas", "alguien que parecía un genio de caricatura", "una criatura gigante cuya piel parecía roca" y "una serpiente de leyenda", todo el proceso de adaptación fue extremadamente duro para Naruto por las consecuencias de la radiación y los sueros en su interior que cambiaban todo, logrando un cambio físico en Naruto dotándole de gran fuerza y resistencia, igual que Sabah Nur, Excel creía que otros efectos aparecerían con el tiempo por eso el también lo mantenía en observación.

El Dr. Gero fue el siguiente quien disfruto el despedazar y reconstruir el cuerpo de Naruto, pensando en que con ello también probaba que las pruebas anteriores no eran tan buenas como la suya, el inicio el proceso de convertir al niño en una maquina humana, quitando partes y poniendo nuevas creadas con la bioquímica las cuales el niño aceptaba y convertía en parte de él, al terminar el niño había sido dotado de la capacidad de convertirse en mayor o menor grado en maquina, Gero creía otras capacidades que implanto se activarían al pasar el tiempo, como era la absorción de energía y las capacidades de manipulación de maquinas.

Ahora solo faltaba el último proceso creado por Fausto que consistía en modificar la estructura energética que había descubierto dentro de Naruto, para que no solo creara esa energía mucho más eficientemente sino que crearía mana a niveles gigantescos, por eso había estado obligado a crear varios círculos para evitar fuga de energía en el proceso y como contaba que Naruto moriría al proceso puso varias lacrimas con esencias raras dentro de ellas para fusionarlas con Naruto **-Fuiste muy útil niño, gracias a ti todos logramos nuestras ambiciones… por eso me asegurare que mueras… para que descanses para siempre en la otra vida** -dijo Fausto viendo la forma inconsciente de Naruto, ya que él por fin obtendría la paz que buscaba en la muerte lo único que tenía que hacer es pasar por un último proceso.

Los círculos brillaron como los símbolos empezaba a moverse, las velas se encendían en fuego morada y rojo, como el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a convulsionar sin control en lo que duraría toda la prueba, todo mientras Fausto cantaba frases en un idioma desconocido salidas de un libro negro.

Después de 2 horas el proceso se detuvo junto con la fuerza de vida de Naruto, quien había muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando atrás resultados impresionantes del proceso que le ayudarían a Fausto a cumplir su sueño de crear el ser perfecto, por eso él cubrió el cuerpo con una manta y decidió que le daría un entierro digno a la herramienta que le había ayudado a ver el camino para su sueño.

Salió del laboratorio para comunicarle la muerte de Naruto a los demás, aunque el sabia que a ninguno le importaría porque todas sus investigaciones ya habían rendidos sus frutos y de ahora en adelante cada uno solo se concentraría en sus ambiciones reforzadas con el aumento de financiación de parte de la directiva.

Al salir nunca noto el pequeño movimiento en la mano de Naruto y el reinicio del movimiento del pecho.

* * *

 **SALA DE CONFERENCIAS**

En la sala estaban todos los que participaron en la anterior reunión esperando los resultados al sujeto de pruebas, todos mantenían silencio al no tener nada que hablar entre ellos, al haber una división entre los líderes científicos con los líderes militares gracias a los mejores resultados de los primeros.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta donde entro Fausto sonriendo con superioridad **-Compañeros he logrado mi objetivo pero la…-** no pudo continuar cuando alarmas empezaron a sonar y las luces se tintaron rojo **-Que rayos esta pasa…-** tampoco terminar por otra razón.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 _ **[Alerta… alerta de intrusos se registran explosiones en varias zonas de la base, todo soldado prepárese para luchar]**_

Al escuchar la alerta todos se dispersaron a sus laboratorio y/u oficinas para reunir cualquier dato importante como ordenaba el protocolo.

Fausto corrió como un borrón hacia su "laboratorio" al estar lleno de artefactos extremadamente costos, raros y peligrosos, pero al entrar su vida termino cuando un agujero del tamaño de una naranja exploto en su corazón, mientras caía al suelo sus ojos miraron a su asesino antes que la luz se apagara en ellos.

Hace mucho tiempo el Naruto corto y desnutrido había desaparecido para nunca volver, ahora se situaba a 190 cm de altura, con un cuerpo musculoso y definido al extremo con un 8-pack, su cabello antes dorado corto, ahora era de color plateado brillante largo y salvaje el cual se detenía en su cintura, su única ropa eran un pantalones de ejercicio negros un poco holgados.

En su rostro sin marcas de bigotes se encontraba una sonrisa sedienta de sangre dejando ver sus caninos más largos y afilados que los del humano promedio, mientras miraba el cuerpo caído de Fausto antes de mirar su mano que en su palma una "joya" roja dejaba de brillar.

Con calma camino hacia el cuerpo para agacharse y poner su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza, con su mano tomando la apariencia de vidrio y líneas como circuitos aparecieron en la cabeza del cuerpo, todo mientras sus ojos ahora morados brillantes brillaran de forma aleatoria y rápida **-*risa ligera* Si que guardaste secretos… hechicero y estos serán útiles para matar a todos los insectos que hay en esta base*risa ligera*-** dijo Naruto como en su espalda crecieron diez esferas metálicas del tamaño de pelotas de beisbol, con una línea roja en el rodeando el centro, estas se soltaron y empezaron a flotar posicionándose enfrente de él como si esperaran algo **-Busquen los robots gladiadores y después maten a todo miembro de la patrulla pero no maten a Gero… el todavía tiene algo de utilidad-** ordeno Naruto a las esferas quienes atravesaron las paredes reforzadas como balas en camino a sus objetivos, matando en el proceso a algunos soldados con mala fortuna los cuales fueron atravesados como mantequilla.

Al verse solo Naruto creó otra esfera mucho más grande y esta empezó a absorber cada artículo en la habitación mediante líneas de energía que al tocar algo el objeto desaparecía en motas de polvo plateado, su cerebro empezó a recibir la información de todos los objetos y los contenidos de los libros, antes de que una información resaltara de una figura cubierta de tela negra y morada, como los ninjas estereotipados despedazaba a varios soldados de la patrulla con sus brazos que se doblaron en forma de cuchilla **-Mis creaciones defectuosas ya está en posición… ahora empieza mi diversión-** dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras se levantaba con su cuerpo tornándose de color gris grafito y sus ojos ennegrecían por completo por unas cubiertas, lanzo un puñetazo sin tocar la pared antes de que una corriente de presión en línea recta atravesara una decena de muros de hormigón reforzado **-Ahora si yo fuera un científico loco obsesionado con la evolución donde iría… … que rayos solo matare a los insectos hasta que lo encuentre-** dijo antes de empezar a correr por los agujeros recién creados mientras su cuerpo gris empezaba a desprender vapor aumentando su velocidad.

* * *

 **OMISIÓN DE EVENTOS** (esto ocurre para que en la versión final del prologo y historia no sepan que esperar en su totalidad)

Naruto miraba con calma como una nave se elevaba en el cielo intentado huir de la aniquilación de la patrulla roja, como en su interior se encontraba el único científico con vida creyendo que estaba a salvo y que engaño a Naruto, sin saber que en la nave un pequeño rastreador como una mosca estaba escondido, mientras que sus ojos habían sido invadidos por dos parásitos biomecánicas que enviaban imágenes a Naruto a parte de su ubicación.

A los pies de Naruto se encontraba varios "ninjas" desgarrados mostrando que en su interior solo había felpa **-Ahora que tengo todos los recursos de la patrulla podre crear mejores… quizás debería usar tela de kevlar-** pensó en voz alta Naruto sin importarle el baño de sangre que él y sus creaciones habían causado, todo mientras robots con tentáculos limpiaban la sangre y despedazaban los cuerpos como madera barata antes de devorarlos.

* * *

 **OMISIÓN DE EVENTOS**

 **-Suelta al niño o te vaporizare molécula a molécula de forma lenta-** ordeno Naruto mirando a Raditz con su mano extendida que se había convertido en un cañón futurista que expulsaba un brillo morado en su centro, Raditz sostenía a un Gohan llorando por su padre que se encontraba de rodillas por el dolor de un puñetazo de Raditz, el cual ahora usaba a Gohan de escudo contra Naruto sabiendo que no dispararía no solo por el niño sino por los demás presentes en la pequeña isla.

Los testigos vieron con ira y miedo leve la escena frente ellos, todo a causa de los actos de Raditz y el brillo de KI que soltaba Naruto moviendo un poco el mar antes calmado, en un movimiento rápido Raditz lanzo tres "semillas" en el suelo antes que una especie de tubo lo rodeara junto con Gohan **-Recuerda Kakaroto si quieres volver a ver este inútil hibrido, tendrás que matar a 1.000 humanos en las próximas 24 horas… sino bueno digamos que tu "hijo" conocerá el brillo de la superficie del sol-** amenazo Raditz antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Bien esta es mi primera idea de cruce usando a mi Naruto desarrollado en el fic de The End Of Reencarnation (Condigo: Ashura), espero comentarios sobre ideas sobre ella o sugerencias para cuando llegue el momento de publicar la historia (para esto tengo que considerar que el fic de Ashura ha llegado a un punto definido sobre el camino del fic para lo cual falta mucho)

No creo que permita usar mis ideas próximamente ya que el propósito de este archivo de ideas es poner una encuesta cuando toque elegir qué idea desarrollar.

Tags de esta idea: Naruto OP (hasta Cell), GOD-LIKE (oponentes que darán problemas), harem (chicas de dragonball), gore, muerte de personajes, mini/grande cruces.

 **POR FAVOR COMENTEN SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS Y/O RETOS-SIGAN SI QUIEREN SABER SOBRE OTRAS IDEAS-FAVORITO ;)**

 **IDEA SIGUIENTE: ASHURA (VERSION KAIDO EL DE LAS BESTIAS).**


End file.
